Love me like you never said you would
by Autumn Potter
Summary: Hermione secretly dreams of him, and she has no idea that he feels the same way. HM/SS
1. Revelations

Love me like you never said you would.  
  
For my lovely Ley.  
  
Hermione had grown a lot since her first year, seeing as how she was now in her sixth. She had all the curves and more, a dream for all the guys. A lot of them wanted her, wanted to taste those cherry red lips on their own. But Hermione only had eyes for one guy. And no one would have ever thought about them together. BRBRShe secretly loved him, every part of him. His greasy black hair, which she knew wasn't greasy at all. His beetle black eyes that could pierce through anything. His smirk, the one that hid those perfect teeth. How she wanted to feel those teeth grazing her neck. She felt a chill run down her spine. His perfect body. She had many a dream about that body. About being under it, screaming his name at the top of her lungs.BRBRBut at those times she remembered that she was only Hermione, Mudblood Hermione. He would never want her. The thought of that would probably make him sick in digust. But how wrong she was. BRBRBR------- ------------------------BRBRHe wanted her so badly, sometimes it was unberable to watch her in class without kissing her, licking those full lips. But he had to remind himself of who he was. Severus Snape, Former Death Eater. She would never want him, and he hated himself for not being good enough for her. BRBRDuring the War Severus was so close to death that the only thing keeping him alive was thinking of Hermione. Or more like dreaming of her. But he told himself that he would tell her sometime. He had to give it a chance. It was too painful to sit there and do nothing, even worse than the pain of rejection. But not yet, not just yet. He wasn't ready for the pain, he knew there would be pain. He could already imagine the look on her face, and the disappointment on his. BRBRIt will be worth it, he kept telling himself. Even though there might be the tinyest chance that she felt the same way, there was still hope. That's what he lived on, the small hope that she would return his feelings. That she would return the longing. That brought up his spirits, just the tiniest bit, but it still counted.BRBRBR----------------------------------BRBR Hermione was in Potions, trying her best to concentrate on her work and not the beautiful creature before the class. She looked up and caught his eye. She felt like he was looking into her soul, maybe he was. But she hoped he couldn't, she didn't want him to know yet. She couldn't take the rejection. That would break her heart. She had to bid her time, and so did he. It would happen soon enough.BRBR----------------------------------------- BRBRA/N: Sorry it was so short. But they will get longer. I promise. 


	2. Dreams

Love me like you never said you would  
  
Ch.2 Dreaming  
  
  
  
It was just a normal day. But Hermione could tell that wasn't true, there was something different about today. She could feel it in her bones, that warm feeling that sent chills down her spine. Maybe today was that day. The day that she would spill out her feelings to him. Put her heart on a platter infront of him. How she wanted him to accept her, to return those lust filled dreams that she was tortured with each night. She had to tell him today, while she still had the courage to do it. She prayed with every fiber of her being that he felt the same way. She didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't feel the same way. She wouldn't be able to handle the rejection. Hermione was going to tell him today, she had to.  
  
Entering the Great Hall that day felt different. When he glanced at Hermione it felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He didn't know what that feeling was, but he wanted it more often. Maybe that was someone's way of hinting that it was time. When he looked at her again, her face was lit up by one of her smiles. She looked so happy. He wanted to make her feel like that. He wanted to make her smile. Today was the day he has been waiting for forever.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room that night. She debated whether or not she should go to the dungeons. She wanted to tell him, she really did. But she didn't want the pain that would come with the truth. She finally gave in and walked out the portrait hole. "Come on Hermione, you can do this." She kept telling herself.  
  
Before she knew it she was infront of his door, holding out her hand, ready to knock. She screwed her eyes shut and knocked. She could have sworn that he was right next to it, because it automatically opened.  
  
"Are you going to stand there and stare forever or do you want to come in?" Snape eyed her. She just nodded and walked into the room, suddenly feeling the cold overwhelm her. "Are you alright Hermione? Do you want a blanket or something?" "No, Im fine." She watched him for a moment. "You called me Hermione." He laughed. "Well, that's your name. Isnt it?" She turned red. "Yes, but you usually call me by my last name." "Do you mind if I call you Hermione?" Her name sounded so beautiful when he spoke it. "No, I think it sounds good coming from you." She turned away from him after realizing what she said.  
  
"There's a reason why im here." He reached out and turned her towards him. He softly caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "I have something to te-" She started to say something but was quickly cut off by his lips on hers.  
  
She would have melted into a puddle if he hadnt wrapped his arms around her just then. She felt her knees give out, but he didn't let her fall. He backed her up into the stone cold wall, his lips never leaving hers. Hermione could have sworn that she was dreaming, and if she was she never wanted to wake up. She broke from the kiss and he growled in disapproval. "I-Im sorry, I cant do this." And she ran out of the room.  
  
A/N: This chapter is kinda stupid. I wrote it really fast. So don't complain! And I changed it a bit. It sounded really stupid before. Thanks to Archergrl, Keraki, and Auror Lupin. 


End file.
